Tires typically have a construction such that a carcass, edge portions of a belt, an under-belt pad and the like are intricately combined with each other in its shoulder portion. The under-belt pad provided continuously along the circumferential shoulder portion of the tire between a tread rubber portion and the carcass and extending outwardly of the belt edge portions along the width of the tire is a thick rubber layer, which is a structural characteristic for alleviating a shear stress possibly generated between the belt edge portions and the carcass. Further, since the under-belt pad is repeatedly subjected to loads during running, heat is liable to build up in the under-belt pad, thereby causing internal rubber destruction in the under-belt pad and adhesion failures between the rubber components and between a rubber portion and cords (steel cords) in the carcass. This causes separation of the belt edge portions and ply separation in the carcass resulting in breakdown of the tire. One conventional approach to this problem is that the under-belt pad is formed of a rubber compound which contains a reduced amount of carbon black for suppression of the heat build-up.
However, the rubber compound for the under-belt pad is softened by the reduction of the carbon black content therein. This also results in the adhesion failure and the internal rubber destruction in the under-belt pad due to the heat build-up, thereby causing the ply separation and the belt separation in the tire during running. Therefore, this approach is not satisfactory in terms of the durability of the tire. The deterioration of the durability of the tire which results from the heat build-up attributable to the structural characteristic of the under-belt pad is a more critical problem, since the recent performance improvement of automobiles requires that tires have a higher durability under higher speed running and heavy loads.